


Fighting Depression

by Space_Shibe_34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Shibe_34/pseuds/Space_Shibe_34
Summary: When Yami Bakura comes back from the afterlife he's depressed and unmotivated. Marik takes it upon himself to help him.





	Fighting Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Yami= Yami Bakura  
> Malik= Yami Marik  
> Also, so no one is confused Yami is in his thief king body. :)

            Yami continued to mope on the couch. Marik sighed. He had been like that ever since he came back. Yami had barely even said a word unless it was related to food or single word answers. It seriously concerned Marik. Would Yami ever be happy? Marik couldn’t be happy with Yami so depressed.

            “I’m going to work now” Marik announced. Yami barely stirred. Marik frowned. He felt kind of bad for him. He didn’t even know why he was so sad yet. Yami wouldn’t tell him. “I’ll see you later tonight” Yami looked up a bit from the couch. He looked sad and lonely for a split second and returned to boredom as he laid his head back down. Marik’s heart almost broke. It was rare to see any emotion in Yami, much less sad.

            At work Marik had an idea. What if he helped Yami find something to do? Then he wouldn’t think about what ever was making him sad right? He was probably just upset he lost and after he finds something he won’t even remember the pharaoh anyways. It probably wasn’t even that important to him. It was just losing. He did seem to be the sore loser type.

Going to the gym? His new muscle was softening. No… Yami would barely get up to use the bathroom. Art and Crafts? Nah… Maybe Yami would go out and do something? That wouldn’t work. Marik would have to take him. Maybe he could just play on some electronics. It sounded the easiest, but it was more expensive. They could just share it. So, after work, Marik bought himself and Yami a new laptop.

            Yami was off the couch now and probably in his room when Marik got home. Marik swore that when Yami did get off the couch he could see his indent on the cushions. At least he moved once in a while. Room. Couch. Kitchen. Couch. Kitchen. Couch. Room. Kitchen. Couch. Room. Bathroom thrown in there randomly.

            “Yami! I’m home!” Marik announced. Yami slowly made his way of the room. He glanced at him wearily.

            “What’s for dinner?”

            As Marik made the dinner, Yami messed around with the laptop to try to get it to work. His movements showed he had no motivation. Marik was scared to think this lack of motivation was directed towards everything, not just getting the laptop to work. He hoped he wasn’t going suicidal. Marik saw the light of the screen shine onto Yami confirming that Yami got it to work.

            “They are asking a bunch of questions” Yami frowned, “Who do they think I am? Like I have time for this crap” Marik sweat dropped. Yami probably did have the time for the “crap”. He barely did anything. It wasn’t like he had a job or anything. Marik found it was probably a mistake to let Yami answer all the questions.

The laptop’s account was apparently now mostly Yami’s and everything was personalized to how Yami found it fit. Anything Yami could change the color of was now black and the user name was what he wanted it to be. He almost didn’t tell Marik the password either. He was like a cat taking over.

            It took a few days until Yami actually seemed to actively use the laptop. He liked to read Marik’s emails, which he now had access to because Marik saved his password on the laptop (maybe a bad idea looking back on it now), and going on some website called “The Urban Dictionary”. Apparently, he found it funny. Marik had no idea why, but whatever works to get him to do something. As Marik made them both dinner one day, he could have sworn he heard Yami humming.

            “What song is that?” Marik asked looking over at him. The humming stopped instantly. Yami peered over the couch to look at him.

            “What?” Yami asked harshly. He looked upset rather than confused even though he was asking a question.

            “You were humming weren’t you?” Marik figured either he heard wrong or Yami was embarrassed.

            “No” Yami scoffed, “of course not” He made it sound like it was impossible for him to hum. As if the world wouldn’t allow him to. Marik rolled his eyes. He hoped Yami heard it.

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night” Marik sighed. Maybe he really wasn’t humming. If so, maybe he should get his hearing checked.

His hearing being poor didn’t seem to be the case about a week later. Marik had cleaned the house during his day off, which sucks because if Yami had done something and cleaned the house instead of not doing anything he wouldn’t have to. Just something that would often cross Marik’s mind. Instead of helping clean the house, Yami cleaned himself and took a shower. As Marik cleaned he could hear vocal noises from the bathroom. On a closer inspection Marik concluded it to be singing. That was right. He was hearing Yami singing. _Yami._ As in the guy who wanted to kill the pharaoh. Yeah, him.

So, of course Marik was a bit surprised, but he continued cleaning and decided not to question it until later. When he had proof. He wanted to hear Yami admit he was singing, but by asking now he would probably get another denial. Marik also wondered what he was singing. Was it something expected, like rock? Or something funny, like Taylor Swift? Marik had to stifle a laugh when he saw Yami again thinking about it.

 

 

“Yami. I’m home” Marik came back from work tired. Yawning he glanced over to the TV room to find Yami lifting weights. If Yami working out wasn’t surprising enough, Marik acknowledged that music was coming from the laptop. Yami sang along with the song quietly.

_If it feels good, tastes good it must be mine_ _Heroes always get remembered But you know legends never die_

_And if you don't know now you know_

_I'm taking back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it_

Upon seeing Marik, Yami went silent and shut off the music. His dark cheeks flushed lightly, but otherwise pretended nothing happened. Marik arched an inquisitive eyebrow, but waited to say something later. Marik showed him the food he bought to initiate their dinner and Yami put his weights away.

“So what song was that?” Marik asked after a while of eating.

“What song?” Marik rolled his eyes. Typical.

“Is there something wrong with singing Yami?” Marik asked simply. Yami shook his head. Marik arched an eyebrow disbelieving.

“Not even a little bit?” Yami shook his head again.

“I just don’t do it” Yami answered. He stuffed his mouth with food to end the conversation. Marik sighed inwardly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Marik had started to play music himself on the laptop so Yami would be more comfortable doing the same. There was a glaring difference between their music tastes though. Marik listened to Egyptian music and pop songs. Yami’s was more like pop rock and pop punk. Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Twenty-One Pilots, The All American Rejects, and more were his artist choices. The worst part was Marik had little idea of what they were saying because it was _all_ in English.

            “Yami, I’m home” Marik said less enthusiastically as other days. Yami’s lack of response _every single day_ had weakened Marik’s motivation. He set the food down on the counter. Music played loudly from Yami’s room. Marik listened to figure out the words.

_All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you're the antidote to everything except for me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love Then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark_

 

He walked into Yami’s room toward the music. He found Yami barely dressed with his face buried into his pillow. His breathing was muffled, but surprisingly heavy and strained. His back rose up and down heavily. Marik went to his side quickly.

            “Are you okay?” Marik stroked Yami’s white silver hair gently. Concern laced his words. Yami growled and slapped Marik’s comforting hand.

            “Of course I am” he rolled onto his back so Marik could hear him better. His face was formed into a frown and he kept his eyes shut. There was a red tinge to his cheeks. Marik blinked surprised. Was he going to cry?

            “Are you sure…?” Yami glared and took a deep breath. His eyes had a film of unshed tears. A new gleam was added to his usually fierce and mysterious eyes. His scar that Marik was not used to yet made him still look a bit scary.

“Of course I am” his voice cracked a bit, but enough for Marik to notice. Yami bit his lower lip and turned on his side, his back facing Marik.

“Yami… do you want to talk ab-“

“No” Yami’s voice was forceful, but sad.

“Okay…” Marik sighed. He wanted to help Yami, but he was just too stubborn. “When you’re ready I brought food” Yami nodded to show he heard.

It took longer than usual for Yami to come to the table. And when he did come he was more irritable than most days. Marik wished he could help him. His heart hurt for Yami and his sadness. He yearned for his sarcastic words and attractive smirks he had back in the old days. Everything that made Yami, Yami. But all that was present was a crippling lack of motivation.

 

 

            Marik made up his mind. On the day before his next day off he and Yami were going to talk about whatever was making Yami so upset and fixing it. Too many days went by of Yami being depressed. It wasn’t healthy. He seemed close to self-harming and Marik refused to let it reach that. He was going to get whatever it was out of Yami, even if he had to be forceful.

            “I’m home” Marik said on reflex. Yami was lounging on the floor this time, basking in the sunlight streaming from the unshielded window. It was a cute cat-like scene Yami had every once in a while. Marik took some time around the house before launching himself on Yami. Yami looked up from his spot on the floor.

            “You’re home early” Yami said over his music.

_When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood’s run stale_

            “Yeah” Marik went over to Yami and sat next to him. Yami seemed to feel the different atmosphere. Marik was going to do something he wouldn’t like. He looked up at him.

_I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide_

            “Yami we need to talk” Marik said softly. If he started softly he wouldn’t have to end super rude.

            Yami thought the worst. Marik was either going to kick him out or going to make him start working. Neither sounded good, but he knew it was going to happen one day. He waited to see how Marik was going to word it.

            “I need to know why you’re so… sad all the time” Marik’s voice stayed gentle and safe. He tried to keep the conversation comfortable so Yami wouldn’t feel vulnerable. But it didn’t work. Yami still didn’t like the conversation. He looked away from Marik and pretended he didn’t hear.

            “Yami” Marik continued, “I know you heard me” Yami frowned.

            “No I didn’t” Yami tried. He glanced back at him to look like he wasn’t lying.

            “Okay” Marik sighed. He decided to let him win in hopes Yami wouldn’t keep shielding himself. “I asked if you could- I told you that you needed to tell me why you’re sad all the time” He spoke a bit louder and clearer to Yami couldn’t say ‘he didn’t hear’.

            “I’m not ‘sad all the time’” Yami used as his answer.

            “Yes, you are” Marik pushed, “I know how you used to be. And how you are now is not the same. I know you’re sad because… because I know you”. Yami mumbled softly. Marik blinked.

            “What?” Marik tilted his head.

            “I said no you don’t!” Yami growled, “If you ‘knew’ me you would know why I was ‘sad’! So, don’t tell me that you _‘know me’_ because you _don’t_ ” Marik tried not to show how hurt he was by Yami’s comment. He told himself it was just because Yami was upset.

            “Yami…” Marik said soothingly. He slowly reached out and touched Yami’s hair. Yami lurched back when he felt his touch.

            “Don’t touch me” he growled. But the command was weak so Marik reached back. And after a second movement away Marik was allowed to stroke Yami’s hair.

            “Don’t touch me” Yami said again weakly, “I don’t like it when you touch me” his voice cracked and he slumped lightly into Marik touch. Marik sighed hearing the hints of lying. He felt better at the proof of lying.

            “Yami” Marik tried again, his voice continuously calm, “you have to tell me why you’re so sad. That way I can help you make it better”.

            “No, you can’t” Yami muttered. His voice had the tone one has when they were going to cry. Marik could hear he was trying to contain it, but whatever was affecting him was too great.

            “I can try. You just have to tell me what’s wrong” Marik tried to find Yami’s favorite petting spot. He had found it the first day Yami stayed with him. Marik smiled at the memory. He himself was so happy to find Yami was back and he had come to him presumably first. The smile faded lightly when he remembered Yami wasn’t as excited to be back. His eyes were empty and his voice hollow when he did talk.

            “No, you can’t!” Yami sounded sure, “you can’t. You can’t”

            “At least tell me why,” Marik tried, “please?” Yami said nothing. “Talking about it might help”

            “Fine” it came out weakly. The rest of his words was covered with tears and Marik could hardly understand. Something with family, the pharaoh, and revenge. He wasn’t really listening though. Yami crying broke his heart. He always seemed so strong and now he was crying. Marik almost cried with him. Marik added his other hand and rubbed his back. Yami gave it a weak smack then rested his head on Marik’s shoulder.

            “I’m not crying” Yami told mostly himself as he wept, “I’m not crying”

            “You’re not crying” Marik agreed, “Just tell me why you’re upset”. So Yami did when he could. In between deep breaths and his restricted throat Yami told Marik everything he kept bottled up. After five long months of living with Marik and brooding Yami told him.

How his life was like in Egypt. He was raised a thief with a loving, law-breaking family. How one day his happy, short childhood died along with his family. The smell was horrible. It was smoky and smelled of burning flesh. The screams of family and friends- his whole village, that echoes still in his ears today. How we tried to save them by defeating the pharaoh to let them finally rest. And how he failed ‘miserably’ and felt like he was being tortured with them every day.

            Marik didn’t know what to say. So, he just continued to pet the man he believed was the strongest one he had ever met.

_Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide_

Marik moved slowly and stopped the auto-play. He waited for Yami to sleep.

“Thank you for telling me” Marik whispered. Yami said nothing and stayed in his place.

 

 

Marik couldn’t think of _anything_ to make Yami feel better. And he couldn’t just ask Yami what would. Nothing could make someone who went through the same thing as Yami feel better. But Marik still tried and asked Ryou, maybe the person who knew Yami best what would make him better.

“So, he came back too?” Ryou asked when Marik had asked over the phone. Marik sweat dropped. He forgot Ryou didn’t know.

“Yeah…” he scratched the back of his head, “wait, ‘too’?” ‘Don’t tell me, please don’t tell me _he’s_ back too’ Marik hoped.

“Your yami-“

“Damn” Marik muttered, “Okay enough about that. Do you have any ideas?” he changed back to the first subject quickly.

“Well you didn’t tell me _exactly_ why he was upset- and I understand why, that’s private” Ryou sounded worried as if he was sounding pushy, “but I think he just needs some love. He probably hasn’t felt loved for too long” Marik blushed. That was something Marik could give him easily, but he was too scared to. He didn’t want to be rejected. Especially by Yami.

“Malik I’m on the phone” he heard Ryou giggle, snapping him out of his thoughts. Marik listened harder.

“I want attention” he heard his darker half whine.

“S-stop! That tickles!” Marik made a face hearing licking and biting.

“Okay… thanks… bye Ryou” Marik hung up without waiting for a bye back. He did not have to hear that. He sighed thinking of Ryou’s idea. ‘Give him love?’ Marik thought, ‘What if he doesn’t want it? What if it doesn’t work?’ Marik shook his head. ‘I have to try’.

            The next time Marik found Yami on the couch he laid down next to him and cuddled. His cheeks and ears were burning, but he wanted to help and always wanted to cuddle with Yami. He looked up to see Yami’s reaction. Yami looked confused at Marik’s behavior.

            “What are you doing?” Yami asked finally.

            “Just cuddling with you”.

            “Why?” Yami arched an eyebrow.

            “Because I like being with you?” Marik cursed for making it sound like a question. He saw Yami’s skepticism in his ‘answer’.

            “Do you want me to stop?” Marik asked. He braced himself for the yes. But nothing came. Yami slowly snuggled back. He slowly allowed himself to open up to Marik’s warmth, slowly let Marik give him love he hadn’t felt in more than three thousand years.

            “Don’t leave” Yami ordered quietly and sadly, “don’t leave me too”. Yami’s sadness transferred to Marik quickly.

            “I won’t” Marik’s voice cracked this time, “I promise I won’t leave until you’re ready to leave with me”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there are still people reading Yugioh stuff but I hope you liked it!  
> I tried to be angsty... not sure if it worked ^^'


End file.
